Fool
by ckclueless
Summary: Ryoko's thoughts on why she wont leave Tenchi alonesongficrevised


Fool  
By: Ck  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo nor do I own the song Fool by Shakira.  
Author's note: I seen my story after I had posted it and that was when I seen all the mistakes I made, so I went back and fixed them. Hope I got all my mistakes. I also had a few more lines to it. Like before, all types of reviews welcome, flames are even welcome because if all you have nothing more to do then flame others then go for it. Anyway ENJOY!!!!  
  
  
  
~Tell me lies, slap me on the face, just...  
Improvise, do something really clever,  
That'll make me hate your name forever ~  
  
  
Sometimes I don't understand myself. I sit here on my Tenchi's bed and watch him sleep. I do this every night and I know that when he wakes up he will get on to me for being in his room. But I don't care. Who would have thought that the greatest space pirate Ryoko would spend her nights watching a earth boy sleep, but to me he is more then just a earth boy. He is a earth boy that holds my heart.  
  
I wrinkle my nose up at that thought. Even if I meant it, it was too mushy for my taste. Thoughts like that just goes to show you I am getting soft, but deep down I really don't care if I get soft because I know that is the way my Tenchi would like me to be.  
  
I look over at him when I hear him mumble. That means he is waking up from his restful night of sleep and is going to yell at me soon. But I don't care. In away I hope he will say something that would make me hate him with every bone in my body, but no matter what he says I just can't hate him.  
  
  
~You might swear, you'd never touch a lady   
Well, let me say, you're not too far from maybe  
Every day your find new ways to hurt me ~  
  
  
His eyes are open now and he has seen that I am there. His eyes narrow because he is upset at seeing me here, in his room again. He raises up to yell at me.  
  
"Ryoko, What did I tell you about this! Don't come in my room with out asking and when I am sleeping!" he reminds me of what I am not to do, but some how I aways do it anyway.  
  
I give him a puppy dog look and begin to circle my finger on his chest "But my Tenchi, I am trying to keep you safe and you know that" He smacks my hand away, but not hard or at least not to me.  
  
"For the last time" he begins "I don't need you to keep safe! I am a big boy, I can take care of myself!"   
  
  
~But I can't help it if I'm just a fool  
Always having my heart set on you  
'Till the time you start changing the rules  
I'll keep chasing the soles of your shoes  
Ahh, fool ~  
  
  
He pushes his blankets away and craws past me. I watch him has he grabs the pair of clean clothes, that he had laied out the night before and walk out of the room without another word to me.   
  
I know where he is going, to take bath. And I know good and well if I fallow him, that I will just get yelled at by him again, but do you know what I do anyway? I fallow him. I disappear from his room and reappear behind him in the men's bath lacking something, my clothes. I rap my arms around him from behind and look at him over his shoulder.  
  
"Tenchi" I say in my most seductive tone. "You were right back there, you are a big boy" He quickly duck in the water to hide himself and then looks at me in anger.   
  
  
~God resigned, from hearing my sad story  
Every night, I'm paying hell for glory  
I'm embarrassed but I'm much more sorry ~  
  
  
"Ryoko!" he screams my name, but not in the way I want "What are you doing in here!"  
  
I give him a smile "I just thought you would like your back washed," then my smile turns seductively wicked "among a few other thing you might need help with." I look down at what he is trying to hide.  
  
"Well I don't, so just go away" he yells and duckes lower into the water to hide.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry for upsetting you, my Tenchi" I reach over to touch his face and he backs away. It makes me feel embarrassed that he doesn't want me to be near him, but I'm more sorry for upsetting him. Even if I don't show it.  
  
"Just let me take a bath in peace!" He pleads  
  
"If that is what you realy want"   
  
"That is what I want, so I repeat please jsut go away" I leave then and go to women's bath to take my own bath.  
  
  
~All this pain, begins to feel like pleasure  
With my tears, you'd make a sea a desert  
Salt my wounds and I'll deep saying thank you ~  
  
  
I am glad to know none of the other girls are here. I want to be alone,because I need some time to think, think about why I do the thing I do even if I know that I am getting myself into more trouble.  
  
I let the water intake my body up to my shoulders. The water warms my outside body, but inside I am still cold and lonely. Slowly I let my eyes close so I can think.  
  
I know that if I don't stop bothering him, that he will keep yelling at me and that will do nothing more then make me hurt more. Why can't I leave him alone. I try to make sense of it all to myself, but I can't. Maybe I just enjoy it in some sick sad way, Hell I don't know. Sometimes I think it would be best if I stop trying to make sense of it.  
  
After a few minutes of soaking, Sasami's voice fills my ears from downstairs saying that breakfast is ready. I sigh and begin to get ready to go down stairs and face the rest of the house hold.  
  
  
~But I can't help it if I'm just a fool  
Always havin my heart set on your  
'Till the time you start changing the rules,  
I'll keep chasing the soles of your shoes  
Ahh, fool ~  
  
  
It is late in the night now and here I am about to do the same thing I do every night, sneak into my Tenchi's room. I slip through the door and take a sit on his bed beside him.   
  
I know what is to come, but until I am told to leave this ball of dirt or that I am loved by him I will do this. I guess it is true what they say, love makes you play a fool and I am the one playing a fool....  
  
The End 


End file.
